


Another Round On Me

by aliciaclarkes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Smut, clarke makes lexa soft, lexa gets in a bar fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciaclarkes/pseuds/aliciaclarkes
Summary: “You shouldn’t have done that,” the blonde mumbled, blue eyes darkened with concern as she threw the bag to the ground to inspect Lexa’s bloodied eye. Lexa felt slender fingers curl beneath her chin, tipping it to the side so Clarke could get a better look. “I needed to protect you,” she said back, a hushed defense of her actions. “Always so protective,” Clarke smiled, wrapping both arms around Lexa’s neck, resting her forehead against Lexa’s with eyes closed. “What ever will I do to repay you?”orA guy hits on Clarke at a bar, and Lexa protects her woman - but not without taking a few hits herself. Clarke repays her with the best form of pain management.





	Another Round On Me

**Author's Note:**

> anon request: "Lexa is a strong and fearless stud but clarke makes her so soft."  
> open to fic recs [here](https://hedadebnamcarey.tumblr.com/)

“Another round on me!”

A drunken giggle, a hearty cheer, a raised fist curled around a half-empty glass: it looked more like a pirate ship than a sleazy bar in downtown Manhattan. Clarke was loving every second of it - well, every second she could see through the haze of alcohol in her brain. 

“Alright hot shot, I think you’ve had enough.” Lexa chuckled under her breath, reaching for the dizzy blonde swaying on the barstool by her side. She knew Clarke was a lightweight - always had been - but she rarely saw the girl this inebriated. It was comical and adorable all at once. 

“Buttt Lexaaaaa,” Clarke whined, a pitiful sound ripping from the back of her throat coated with cheap ale. 

“No buts, let’s get you home,” Lexa said firmly, standing her ground as she stepped from the counter, holding Clarke’s jacket open in her hands for the girl to step into. The blonde glared at her with puppy dog eyes, bluer than the ocean and sadder than heartbreak. Lexa almost took pity on her, if only for a moment, until she saw Clarke fumble for the sleeve of her coat while missing the hole entirely, punching her arm into the soft fabric with a grunt. 

“Besides,” she continued with a loving roll of her eyes as she guided Clarke’s arm into the sleeve like a doting mother. “I can’t keep paying for everyone’s drinks, you know. I’m not made of money, love.”

The blonde giggled, a lighthearted sound made for angels and angels alone. She turned to face Lexa, wrapping loose arms around her neck and pulling her close, her breath inches from the curve of the brunette’s ear. It made the girl shudder almost violently. 

“Do you want to show me what you  _ are _ made of then?” 

Lexa closed her eyes, leaning further into the blonde’s embrace. The scent of beer-stained lillies and intoxicated earth engulfed her in a hug so tight it tore the air from her lungs entirely. She grew dizzy as she felt Clarke’s heartbeat against her own chest, her teeth aching to latch onto lips honeyed with bad decisions. A fiery urge to take her girlfriend home before they each found themselves in a stupor - Clarke’s of liquor, Lexa’s of adoration - burned something hellish within her, and she gathered enough air to take a deep breath and take hold of Clarke’s hand, guiding both of them from the bar and out onto the street in search of the car. 

The music pumped loud above them, bass boosted enough to shake Lexa to her core. She tried desperately to focus on steadying her feet against the uneven floor, toting her drunken girlfriend behind her through the tight path of sweaty bodies and slurred speech; the door illuminated red by a half-dimmed exit sign tasted sweet in her eyes. 

A burst of cold autumn air hit them both like a truck, a sobering contrast from the overheated club now muffled through the door closed behind them. The parking lot looked vast, the number of parked cars significantly less than the number of grinding bodies as drivers were designated earlier in the night, making it incredibly easy to remember where they parked. 

“Babe, come on. You have to pick your feet up, love, I can’t just drag you,” Lexa whined, tugging on her girlfriend’s limp arm as the blonde grew tired and less aware. 

“Mmmmmbut I’m ssssleepy.” 

Clarke’s drawled words, husky with exhaustion, made Lexa swoon, biting back a smile as she pretended to look disappointed. She couldn’t have Clarke knowing she thought a drunk girlfriend was a cute girlfriend. 

“You can sleep in the car.”

“Prommmmise?”

Lexa chuckled, tipping her chin in a nod. “Yes, I promise. But you have to get  _ in _ the car first.”

The dragging continued, a mass of blonde hair draped carelessly against a shoulder held stiff as it tried to hold up dead weight. Under the glow of a street lamp, painting the damp pavement in an orange haze, a shadowy figure stepped into the light. Lexa blinked, unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her in the dark - no matter what, she always managed to forget her contacts. 

From what she could see, the figure melted into a burly man, towering high at a little over six feet with muscle wrapping around his arms like thick snakes. His hair was matted hay, his short beard sloppy and untrimmed. A red cap adorned his head, torn and dirtied, a loose flannel jacket worn with a matching shade. He was definitely not from the city, and from the burning look in his eyes, he was definitely not a fan of the scene before him. 

Lexa swallowed hard, slowing her steps just enough that it shook Clarke from her haze with a questioning look in ocean eyes. 

“Baby?” she asked, her voice as soft as wilted lilies, completely oblivious to the shadowy beast staring daggers through the very core of them both. 

“You ladies need some help gettin’ home?” His voice boomed, a drunken slur hitchiking at the end of every syllable. He stumbled forward, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face. 

“Not from you,” Lexa muttered, hefting Clarke’s weight against her shoulder and pulling her closer. Clarke clung to her side as she watched the scene with half-lidded eyes. 

“If you’re too drunk to drive, I can always take you girls home,” he bellowed, moving forward still. Lexa’s chin tilted as she followed his steps, watching as he seemed to grow increasingly taller with every foot towards them. She rolled her eyes and kept moving. 

“Hey man, back off alright?”

“I could show you a good time, if that’s what you want. I bet your pretty little girlfriend here would love it.”

The mention of Clarke made her stiffen, her jaw moving and locking beneath taut skin. She felt herself bristle, and knew the blonde curled into her side was starting to focus. With a hard swallow, she extracted herself from Clarke’s grip, putting an inch or two between them as she locked fiery eyes with the man stumbling in front of her. 

“I asked you to back off,” she spat through gritted teeth, her inner lioness roaring to protect her mate. It felt as if she could cut the tension around them with a knife, and she knew the claws digging against the palms of her hands - clenched firmly into fists at her side - would have to do for now. Clarke straightened beside her, feeling the change in the bitter air. 

“Lex, c’mon, it isn’t worth it.” A warm hand was placed firmly on her upper arm, lithe fingers wrapping loosely around stiff muscles. Flowers seemed to bloom below skin drawn tight, coils of a warm flame ripe with love biting at the stoned edge of Lexa’s demeanor, softening her features entirely; Clarke had that effect on her.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she relaxed her shoulders at the soothing touch. She didn’t have to be looking to know Clarke was smiling at her. 

“Does your girlfriend even know what it’s like to be with a real man?”

Something snapped, like a rubber band pulled tight. Without warning, a growl ripped its way from the depths of Lexa’s throat, her green eyes turned black with rage as she swung her fist as hard as Zeus’ thunder. Her knuckles connected with a cement chin, pain ricocheting up her arm in a spark. The man stumbled, grasping at his face with wide hands and shock in his eyes. 

None of them spoke, Lexa cradling her hand against her chest. Clarke stood stunned on the sidelines, watching with a dropped jaw and held breath. 

Without a second breath, something within the stranger broke like a twig. He lunged, landing a perfect blow into Lexa’s temple, pain blossoming around her eyes and shaking stars into her vision. She stumbled backwards, but kept her footing. Tears welled in her eyes at the burst of pain behind closed lids, but she bit her tongue to keep them at bay, hard enough to draw blood. The copper in her mouth fueled her fire, a roaring beast somewhere deep in her chest, and she itched to retaliate, curling her hand into a fist yet again. 

“Lexa, stop!” 

A soft voice, a siren calling her to the rocky shore, a god from Olympus: it fell down around her ears like a gentle snow. Though she didn’t immediately realize, her fingers unclenched, stretching them out as the tense muscles relaxed. Clarke’s voice dripped through her subconscious like honey, thick and sweet. Just the sound of her name on the girl’s sharp tongue made her knees weak. She would do anything Clarke asked of her, even if it failed to satiate the growling hunger her inner beast felt as she locked eyes with the man - nursing a lip now colored red with his own blood. 

“Are you fucking crazy?” He spat. Just then, the bar’s door swung open, and two burly men stood in the dim light illuminating the doorway. He shot a look at the girls, fists still tight at his side, veins clawing at taut skin, before stumbling away as the sound of bouncers approached the scene. Gritting her teeth, Lexa stood her ground, watching him leave to make sure he wouldn’t come back. 

A tender hand locked with Lexa’s, shaking her from whatever ferocious haze she had found herself in. 

“C’mon crazy, let’s get you home.” 

With a sharp nod, Lexa trailed behind her girlfriend with a sullen face and a throbbing headache. 

***

The sound of the door closing behind her, though soft, felt like a thunderstorm in her head. Lexa winced, feeling Clarke’s tender fingers work off her jacket and help untie her shoes without a word. 

When her sock-covered feet hit the wood, her jacket draped over a hook near the door, Clarke stood in front of her with arms crossed. Her eyes dazzled with concern, though it wasn’t enough to mask the disappointment hidden in the background. She folded her arms over her chest, turning up an eyebrow in Lexa’s direction. A disappointed Clarke was a lot to handle. She looked away, rubbing her hands together in front of her nervously. Her mouth suddenly felt dry; her throat was scratchy and thick with either apologies or excuses, she couldn’t tell. 

“Upstairs. Now.” 

Without argument, she nodded solemnly, turning away from the stoic blonde and moving up the stairs to their bedroom at the end of the hall. 

She opened the door, pushing it open with a heavy shoulder, before making her way to the bed. Though the room was only dimly lit, a gentle glow coming from the bedside lamp, it felt all too bright as pain laced behind her eyes and across the crown of her skull like vines. 

She sat on the bed, feeling her weight settle and relax against the mattress, feeling the afghan blanket below her fingers, still bruised and bloodied from the punch. She had never been in a fight before. How fitting that her first was to defend her woman. She would do it again in a heartbeat, jaw set with determination and hands quicker than lightning. 

There was a slam from the kitchen, a creak from the stairs, and suddenly Clarke stood in the doorway with a bag of frozen peas clutched in her hand. Lexa laughed, ignoring the pain that shot up her cheekbone as her lips curled into a wide smile. Though angry, Clarke couldn’t help but smile back as she moved into the room. 

“Stop laughing, it was the only thing we hand.” 

Clarke’s weak scolding did nothing to curb the giggles that left her throat, but she suddenly sobered as she felt her girlfriend crawl into her lap, wrapping both legs around her back and throwing an arm over her shoulder. Supple thighs pressed against her hips on either side, and she choked on her playfulness. 

Clarke pressed the bag to Lexa’s eye, ripping a wince from her. 

“Sorry,” Clarke mumbled, taking the bag away before pressing it to her temple again slowly. Lexa tensed, her spine stiff as the cold and pain laced together into an uncomfortable concoction, but found herself instantly settled as she felt soothing fingers play with the baby hairs at the back of her neck, rubbing at the top of her spine in loving circles. She closed her eyes into the feeling, letting her eye ache and throb as long as it meant Clarke would keep touching her. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” the blonde mumbled, blue eyes darkened with concern as she threw the bag to the ground to inspect Lexa’s bloodied eye. Lexa felt slender fingers curl beneath her chin, tipping it to the side so Clarke could get a better look. A  _ tsk _ came from the artist in her lap, and Lexa sighed her apologies. 

“I needed to protect you,” she said back, a hushed defense of her actions. The thumb that had been stroking along her jawline in comfort froze suddenly, and she turned her gaze back up to Clarke’s, watching love and concern paint her eyes. 

“Always so protective,” she smiled, wrapping both arms around Lexa’s neck, resting her forehead against Lexa’s with eyes closed. “What ever will I do to repay you?” 

Lexa chuckled, tangling her arms behind Clarke’s back, resting against the base of her spine while rubbing tight circles against her hips above her shirt. The smell of wildflowers and early morning deafened the throbbing in her skull more than frozen peas ever could, and she relaxed against her lover in her lap. Suddenly, a fiendish smile played at her lips. 

“I may have some ideas,” she whispered, using their closeness to her advantage as she leaned forward to capture candied lips against her own. It took Clarke by surprise, feeling her stutter beneath her tight embrace. Lexa smiled against her lips as she felt the girl relax, feeling warm hands, calloused with creativity, cup each side of her face softly. 

The kiss grew heated, a gentle fire sparking between their chests pressed tightly together, and Lexa felt desire gnaw at her stomach. Ignoring the pain that bloomed like a rose along her eyebrow, she moved her arms to Clarke’s thighs, slipping underneath them to lift her up. She stood, holding them both up, and she heard Clarke squeal against her urgent lips. As swiftly as she could, Lexa turned them around, laying Clarke against the mattress before crawling up her body so that their lips never had to part. 

“Baby, what about your eye?” Clarke parted their lips and held Lexa’s face firm in her hands, flicking her gaze across the brunette’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

“I’m okay,” she smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Clarke’s mouth. “Besides, maybe it’ll help the ache. It’s supposedly a good pain reliever.” 

With a wink, she moved her lips down Clarke’s jaw, up to her ear, pressing heady kisses against the curve before moving towards the expanse of her neck. Feeling the breaths turn into moans beneath her lips, she sucked hard against the girl’s pulse point, feeling the blonde shake beneath her weight. 

It was clear that Clarke had surrendered, refusing to argue further with such an insatiable girlfriend. Lexa grinned happily against the warmth of the blonde’s body, pressing kisses along collarbones and watching red spots bloom like roses against alabaster skin. It was hypnotizing, and her mouth went dry with thirst. 

With greedy hands, Lexa urged Clarke to sit up, taking off her t-shirt and bra in one sitting, nimble fingers moving like lightning against enemy fabric. Once Clarke was presented to her eager gaze, she laid them back down, settling her lips against the girl’s sternum, moaning into the soft expanse between breasts. Fingers moved up her spine, tangling into chestnutt locks, holding her firm against the writhing body beneath her. A groan rumbled beneath her tongue, an urgent sound encouraging her to move on, to stop teasing, to get on with it already. With a knowing smirk, Lexa left one last nip to lily skin before shifting her attention to Clarke’s left breast, ripping a whine from lips caught between iron teeth. 

She looked up, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend beneath her: free hand clasping at bedsheets, eyes wired shut, chest heaving with the unending need for air. Lexa lifted her hands, up Clarke’s sides, caressing the skin that tempted her like the apple of Eden, digging fingers into her hips. She was no longer sure if it was the impending migraine or the sweetness of her lover that made her head so dizzy. 

“Please,” came a breathy sigh, electric blue eyes meeting Lexa’s, fingers scratching desperately at the brunette’s scalp ripped raw. Lexa winced against sharp nails, but nodded fervently, turning her attention from breasts heaving with every breath down to the valley of her stomach, presented deliciously to hungry lips. 

Past her navel, nose skimming past blonde baby hairs tiptoeing at the edge of Clarke’s pants, Lexa nipped at the girl’s waistband with lion’s teeth, feverish and hungry. The hand in her hair moved to the bed, both hands now grasping satin sheets painted ebony black. Lexa swiped her tongue at the edge, teasing the squirming girl beneath her, before curling fingers beneath the waistband and wiggling them down, urging Clarke to lift her hips in assistance. 

She threw the pants to the ground, turning back to her lover before gawking at the sight splayed out below her. Clarke shot her a fiendish grin, tongue bit between teeth and eyes shining with lust. 

“No panties? Really, Clarke?” Lexa shook her head, watching as the blonde wiggled her hips seductively. She groaned deep in her throat, lowering her mouth back to Clarke’s hip bone, jutting out enticingly. 

“Gotta tease you somehow,” she breathed, the hand returning to Lexa’s head, both pushing her down and pulling her close. 

“Patience baby,” Lexa mumbled, nipping a line of purple bruises across the blonde’s abdomen, tasting salt on her tongue. The girl’s scent grew heavier, her moans growing louder, and Lexa was losing her control. Her eye started to throb again, each motion sending lightning bolts across her temple, but her determination was set ablaze with a matchstick of desire. 

Moving lower, she licked a long stripe through drenched folds, tearing a pitched scream from the now-sobered girl. She grinned devilishly, closing her eyes against the taste of her lover, before wrapping firm hands around shaking thighs, forcing them to stay open as Clarke fought to close them against the gentle torture. 

Lexa felt Clarke drip down her chin like honey, tasting ocean salt against her tongue. It urged her, fueling her fire, the aching in her brow a mere annoyance now. She quickly traded licks for controlled circles, tongue held firm against the girl’s clit. The scent of Clarke surrounded her, fogging her brain entirely, melting into the mattress until she was nothing but a puddle of want. 

She dared open her eyes, dared to look up, and further collapsed into herself, holding her mouth firmer between trembling thighs. Crystalline blue, mussed blonde hair, bottom lip red and swollen with lingering kisses and forceful bites; it all hit Lexa like a truck. 

She felt Clarke rock against her mouth, urging her for more, to go harder, literally anything she could get. Lexa was nothing if not a willing partner. 

Shakily, she unwrapped a hand from Clarke’s thigh, moving it downwards as quickly as she could. Wetness coated her fingertips, and she moaned deeply into the heat that surrounded her. With a swift movement, Lexa found herself deep inside of Clarke, velvet muscles fluttering madly around both digits. A sob tore through the heavy air of the bedroom, the sheets lifted from the bed as Clarke clawed at them desperately, hips rocking and swaying to pull more of Lexa inside. Lexa only grinned madly, alternating tender strokes for brutal teeth, nipping at the girl’s clit gently, watching and hearing as whimpers escaped lips hanging open with lust. 

She felt a flutter around her fingers, finding a steady rhythm, moving in and out like clockwork. As she watched her girlfriend crumble beneath her touch, she felt her heart swell. With one last swipe of her tongue to swollen lips, she kissed her way back up the blonde’s body, somehow managing to keep her composure while maintaining steady thrusts. Lips closed around a shaking shoulder, following a trail of freckles across glistening skin like they were stars in the night sky. She was determined to kiss every single one, thanking the gods for sending such galaxies down to her. 

“Please,” Clarke whimpered, a shaky breath trailing the edge of every letter. 

“Please what, sweetheart?” Lexa was baiting her, they both knew. Clarke panted against Lexa’s mouth, slowly moving to her neck, nipping stains of red across her pulse point. 

“I’m s-so close, please Lex, please,” Clarke babbled, eyes clenched tightly. Lexa’s pace never slowed, thrusting steadily into slick heat, rubbing up against her front wall every chance she got; it made both of their heads spin like a top. 

Lexa lifted herself slightly, moving her free hand to Clarke’s jaw, rubbing her thumb along the bone as she encouraged the shaking girl to open her eyes. Begrudgingly, they opened slightly, cloudy with desperation and hazy with a release she could taste. Lexa smiled down at her, kissing the side of her nose, the corner of her mouth, the tip of her chin. Clarke had always made her weak, taming an animal within her she could never tame herself. There was only one person in the world who could change a roaring lion into a mewling kitten, and she was shaking beneath her with breaths that never came and eyes that rolled back at every change in pattern. Lexa’s heart fluttered with love, butterflies turning to eagles that soared something grand in her stomach. 

“You’re alright, love. Let go.”

With a strangled scream, Clarke came around incessant fingers, clawing at Lexa’s shoulders, dragging dull nails down the expanse of tanned skin pulled tight around quivering muscles. Lexa quickly collapsed their lips together, swallowing the rest of Clarke’s moans, feeling the girl twitch and tremble beneath her touch. 

Bringing her back from the edge, Lexa whispered sweet nothings in her ear, waiting until she felt the familiar slump of dead weight against her body. Nails in her back turned into soothing fingers, stroking lines up and down her spine, dipping into the curve in her tailbone, thighs wrapped around her hips. If this wasn’t what heaven was comprised of, Lexa didn’t want to go. 

“How is your eye?” Clarke asked, voice raspy and shaking with aftershocks. Lexa chuckled against her neck, pressing soft kisses down to her collarbones before resting her ear above Clarke’s fluttering heart. 

“Always so worried,” Lexa scolded, curling further into her lover. Though the pain in her eye remained, and the bruising no doubt looked much worse than before, she felt at home held deep within her lover’s arms, with every intention to stay that way. 

Suddenly, Clarke moved against her, calloused hands wrapping around her shoulders and effectively flipping them over. Lexa hit the mattress, feeling the air leave her lungs, and found herself suddenly staring at the ceiling. The pop of a button filled the silence, the feeling of her pants being shimmied down her legs ripping her back into reality. 

Lexa sat up, resting her weight on both elbows as she stared down at the blonde working hastily at removing her clothes. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, eyebrow cocked in confusion. Clarke halted her movements, looking at Lexa with a shine in her eyes, a devious smirk painting her lips. 

“Another round on me.” 


End file.
